The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale
by vgmaster1596
Summary: When Link's spirit and body separate, its up to Samus and Zelda to heal him. Rated T for later chapters
1. The Beginning of a great journey

The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale!

**Ok, before the story starts I just like to say that I **_**WILL NOT**_** make more than one chapter at a time! I don't like wasting my time for a story no one will like! So this is a crossover between Zelda, Metroid, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. So tell me what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**VGmaster1596**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Great Journey

In the Smash World, on the planet Aether, and in land of Hyrule, the lands were always calm…until an evil force will destroy the lands.

"Well Link" Zelda said as Link and her were walking down a hallway trying to find Samus Aran's quarters " I have just gotten word that Hyrule has rid themselves of all evil, and we have the eye on Gannon."

"Zelda… I forgot to tell you…Gannon left for Hyrule last week. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you." Link said. "But Link if he left he wouldn't be living in Hyrule 'cause they destroyed all evil." Zelda said knowing Gannon would survive it anyway. "But the Triforce of Power saved him, I know that." Link told Zelda as they arrive at Samus's dorm. The door looked as if it were kicked open, the window was shattered and her weapon systems were damaged, but despite all the debris, Zelda found a note that said:

_Dear Link and Zelda,_

_Hello to my archrivals. I know you would find this note because your little friend squealed. You guys better hurry to Hyrule or Samus will be gone forever. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Gannondorf_

_P.S. I blocked off all portals!_

"Link we must hurry to Hyrule before its to late." Zelda said in a panicked voice. "I know but we have no way to get there the portals are blocked" Link said. "Well then I guess magic is our only answer." Zelda told Link readying her powers. She used Forore's Wind and they were transported to Hyrule.

"Ah so my friends arrived right on time!" Gannon said as he aimed what looked like a gun.

"Link, Zelda! Help me!" Samus screamed. "Ha, no one will save you and your spirit will be mine! BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gannondorf laughed as he readied the separator gun \. "SAMUS!" Zelda screamed as she fired a ball of fire at Gannondorf. He pressed the trigger and the orb came hurtling towards Zelda. She screamed and closed her eyes as Link jumped in front of her. He was hit but managed to hit Gannondorf with a light arrow. Gannondorf dodged it, grabbed Link's body and disappeared…

_**Well how was the first chapter! Please tell me how I did! **__**Please click te review button and write a review.**_


	2. Suiting Up

The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOLOWING CHARATERS, PLACES, VOICE, WEAPONS, ETC. SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**

Chapter 2: Suiting Up

"LINK!" Zelda screamed as she saw his soulless body be taken away from her. "Zelda what are you screaming about? I'm right here." Link said wondering what was going on. " Zelda behind you" Samus told Zelda as "Spirit" Link tried to grab her. "Huh?" Zelda said turning around to see the spirit. "EPP!" " Zelda it's me, Link, why are you afraid of me." " Link? Is that you? But… your body and spirit were separated. How are you talking to us?" Zelda asked. "Well…to be honest, I don't know. But what I do know is in order to return me to my original state you need Gannondorf's separator ray" "We don't know where Gannondorf is he could be anywhere by now." Samus said. "I don't have enough energy to channel my body" Link said "maybe you girls should head back to the smash realm to relax and maybe ready up, I think by tomorrow I'll be ready" Link said. "Well I guess I could get some shut eye and maybe get my Varia Suit back on"

"Well…he he…about that…umm your Varia Suit was stolen by Gannondorf when he kidnapped you." Link said " Well it's a good thing I have a tracker on it." Samus said as she activated the tracker. " Varia Suit Tracker System online." said the machine.

" Searching for Varia Suit…Searching…Searching…Searching…Target found, locating area…area found, Varia Suit found on the planet Aether in the Agon Wasteland…WARNING! Dark Atmosphere has returned seek alternate entrance…WARNING! Dark energy field has somewhat corrupted and copied Varia Suit, handle dark copy with extreme caution!" then the machine shut off. "Well… Zelda do you have a portal book?" Samus asked "I think I have one for the planet… here it is." Zelda recited the magic portal world and they were transported to the Agon Waste.

They where instantly transported to the main battlegrounds where the dark Varia Suit stood. "Scanning Bio-form…Scan Complete, Bio-form is a corrupted version of Varia Suit, Scans indicate destroying the creature will reward you with your Varia Suit." said the scanning machine. " WARNING! Creature is twice as strong as original version battle with care."

The evil suit started the battle by firing power beam blasts. The girls swiftly dodged them then return fire with a plasma whip and a magic fire blast. The suit stepped back and charged a phazon beam, fired it and it grazed Zelda's arm. She fell down in pain and the suit readied to finish her off. He charged his separator beam and fired it. Zelda instantly used magic to reflect the beam. The beam turned towards the dark suit hit it and it fell over and it turned to ash. Samus walked towards the suit and it returned to the original Varia Suit. She activated it and put it on.

"YES, FINALLY, I have my suit back!" Samus said. "Maybe you should do a system check." Zelda told Samus. "I guess I should' Samus said. She activated the system checker and realized all her weapons except the power beam were missing, morph ball system was offline and the suit's shielding system was damaged. "Well my weapons are at the mansion, including the morph ball, and I can recharge at my ship repairing the shielding." Samus said. "Ok well its back to the Smash Realm." Zelda said. But before she open the portal she saw link in spirit form and Gannondorf in front of her. She gasped and charged towards them. Gannondorf stop her and pushed her aside. He laughed and said "Listen you two, you want Link back, meet me at the center of the three worlds." He disappeared leaving a puff of smoke behind. "Well Zelda, we have a mission to accomplish."

**So how is it? Please REVIEW!**


	3. The Major Upgrade Part 1

_To ALL people whom may be reading this, if you see a star(*) this means a word or item may not be understandable by all readers. If you see a word with a * and don't know what the word means, scroll to the bottom of the page and look for the word you need. THANKS! Also you see the Part 1 at the beginning of the chapter. Part 2 doesn't follow the chapter name as much as the first part, so I divide the 3rd__ chapter into 2 parts. _

_**The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale**_

_**Chapter 3: The Major Upgrade (Part 1)**_

"_**Zelda you realize to get to the center of the earth we need to reactivate the three light crystals on Aether, Hyrule, and the Smash Realm." "Samus I understand that but we don't have enough power or magic to defeat Gannondorf or whatever we are up against." At that moment Samus got two messages, the first one from Master Hand saying a bunch of space police took your weapons and ship. The second message was from Admiral Dave telling her to dock at G.F.S (Galactic Federation Station) Olympus to get her weapons and ship back and to receive two special upgrades. "Zelda do you have a portal to G.F.S. Olympus?" "No, but I do have a warp star I found." "Ok then lets go." The two got on the star on flew to the station were Samus met up with Admiral Dave. "Samus nice to see you again."**_

"_**You too Sir." "Listen Samus our research has gave us the ability two create to new weapons for you." Dave said "One is called the Zero Laser and the other called re-powered Varia Suit." "Zero laser? Re-powered Varia Suit*? What are they." Samus asked "Listen Samus we have a new suit so you can use the upgrades. Its called the P.S.D. (Phazon Storage Device). Anyways the Zero Laser uses the phazon you store in this device and shoots it out as a giant laser beam, but the down side is it destroys your suit leaving you in your Zero Suit, and sadly you will be exposed to any phazon that is left over. Using this beam will use 2 energy tanks*. To re-power your suit you need to be totally focused and in full health. If you are in these conditions your suit will be restored." "Awesome! This is perfect and it will help us defeat Gannondorf." Samus said. "Well we better be off Samus to the Smash realm." Zelda said. Then they took off on the warp star.**_

_**Energy Tanks*- Samus can Collect these items to give her suit more energy for the shielding**_

_**Varia Suit*- Suit that Samus uses so she can survive in foreign planets but NOT a spacesuit. Protects her from heat and acid. **_


	4. The Major Upgrade Part 2

_The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale_

_Chapter 3: The Major Upgrade (Part 2)_

_Our heroines got to the steps of the Smash mansion in a blink of an eye. As they approached the front door they heard a giant explosion. "What the hell?" Samus said. All of a sudden Taboo flew through the doors knocking the girls down the steps and knocking Zelda out. "Zelda!" Samus screamed at the top of her lungs. "Taboo I'm going to kick you ass! Give me the light crystal NOW!" Samus demanded. Taboo laughed, took out a giant sword, and slashed at Samus. She changed into morph ball mode* and rolled out of the way, then fired power beam blasts* knocking him back. He got back on his feet then fired a laser beam straight at her. She did a back flip and fired 5 missiles. Taboo fell to the ground and started leaking phazon from his body. He got up but was still stunned. Samus did a front flip and activated her P.S.D and stood on the phazon and absorbed all the phazon. She activated her Zero Laser and unleashed a powerful beam that killed Taboo. All that was left was the light crystal. Zelda got up slowly, rubbing her head. "Oww my head. Samus look! The Light Crystal." They approached it slowly and Zelda touched it with her left hand(The hand with the Triforce symbol.) It returned to its original golden form and returned to its pedestal. "Mission Complete Zelda…Well part one anyway." _

_Morph Ball Mode*- Special ability that Samus uses to Curl up in a ball and roll around_

_Power Beam Blasts*- Samus's default cannon. It fires bolts of pure energy._


End file.
